The Life In The ARC
by ILOVEPRIMEVAL94
Summary: Set after series 5, and basically a continuation of primeval. This is my first fanfiction so please read and review. Rtaed T only for safety as I have not planned the whole story yet. Enjoy! :)


**Ok so this is my first fanfiction but here it goes... ENJOY **

The creature was shot multiple times by Matt and Danny as Connor rushed up to Becker to see if he was ok. 'I'm fine. Get off me' Becker mumbled as Connor tried to help him up. Earlier on, when the ADD had sounded the team had no idea that they would go home with 7 more mammoths to put in the menagerie. Becker had been trying to shoo the last one into the final lorry, when the mammoth spooked and turned around, catching Becker with its tusk, and knocking him off the ramp of the lorry. Once Becker was up, and mumbling to the medics that he was 'fine', even though he had taken a nasty knock to the head, Matt got into the digger they had got to push the unconscious mammoth into its lorry.

Once they had arrived into the ARC, Connor went to find Lester to tell him that his mammoth, who he had now named Fergus, had company. Lester was obviously very pleased, but merely said 'good, good' and shoed Connor away. Connor went down to the menagerie to see how the mammoths were settling in, and found Abby and Matt down there too. Abby was feeding banana to one of the female mammoths, and Matt was admiring them. Connor noticed that Emily was sat in a corner sketching a picture of Rex. Connor went and stood next to Abby, who put her hand around Connors waist. 'doesn't Fergus look so much happier now he is not alone' Abby said smiling. 'He does' agreed Connor. 'Right, well we're off home' said Abby dragging Connor behind her. 'It's our big day tomorrow!' she grinned, obviously looking forward to their wedding. 'Emily, if we meet at mine at 8:00 am tomorrow is that ok?' asked Abby. 'Yeah sure, that's fine' smiled Emily, but she quickly hugged the drawing to her chest, which made Connor think that he probably shouldn't have seen it.

Once they were home, they laid on the sofa and tried to decide which DVD to watch that night. Just as Abby was winning the argument, there was a knock on the door. Connor got up to answer it, but as soon as he opened the door, Becker and Danny walked in. 'Your not ready!' Danny exclaimed. 'What? Were are we going' stuttered Connor. 'You didn't think we were going to let you get away without a stag do did you?' said Becker. Abby had already had her hen party, and she had gone out to a new club, with Emily and Jess, her two bridesmaids. Connor came hopping out of the bedroom trying to put on his converse. 'Ok I'm ready' he panted. 'Have fun guys' shouted Abby as they left, dragging Connor behind them.

The bar was noisy and full of smoke. As soon as Connor had sat down at a table he was handed a pint of beer, as well as a shot of tequila. One hour later, and Connor was already slurring his words together. He never could drink much, but never got a hangover. Two hours later, and emotional Connor came out. He was sat next to Becker, and suddenly burst into tears, sobbing into Becker's arms. Three hours later, and Angry Connor came out, even though their pace had slowed down significantly. For no apparent reason Connor stormed up to a tall, strong looking man, and punched him. The man turned around angrily, and soon fists were flying.

Danny and Becker dragged out a very drunk, battered Connor, and signalled for a taxi. Once they were in the car Connor started sobbing again, and Becker and Danny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They both could take a lot of drink, but perhaps they had given Connor a bit too much. Abby would be furious.

Once they got Connor up the stairs in his flat, which was on the top floor, they seated Connor down, and rang the bell, but when they heard Abby's footsteps, they both turned and ran down the steps as fast as they could, only not fast enough, as they heard Abby shouting all sorts of insults at them, as she dragged a very drunk beaten up Connor inside. Abby wished Matt had been able to go to Connors stag do. She could almost garentee none of this would have happened if he had gone.

She pulled off Connors bloody clothes and dressed him in his night wear, and washed all traces of blood off his body. She pulled him into bed, and sighed when her head hit her pillow. Honestly. Connor was going to look a mess in their wedding photo's, but she was too tired to think any more, and she fell asleep.

**Thank you for reading! I am not sure if I will continue this story, but if I get enough reviews I will.**

**If I get the reviews the next chapter will be the wedding I think, but I have not planned it out yet. So Lots of reviews = Fast writing!**

**Again thanks for reading **


End file.
